A New Life
by andreaanimals
Summary: Neji Hyuuga has always hated being in the branch family, so he runs away. But what if he meets The Akatsuki?


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO DITTO FOR ALL OTHER CHAPTERS

( before chuunin exams )

(random: Hands up to those out there who hates the fact that you have to capitalize the letter i when used by itself )

Neji POV:

I feel alone. Frustrated. Disgusted. You must be wondering. You? The almighty Neji Hyuuga? The most powerful member of the Hyuuga branch family, Alone? With your crowds of fan girls to keep you company?

Yes, I feel alone.

I grab my ten pairs of perfectly ironed blackish blueish pants, fold each and everyone of them with care then gently lay them down in a traveling bag ( or whatever shinobi use ) on top of my shirts.

You may ask, why are you sad? I would answer, Oh nothing! Just the fact that I have no rule over my own life! That everything I do must be affirmed by the Head family! I almost didn't go to the Ninja academy because The Head was afraid that I would become more powerful than their precious little Hinata, but they decided that I was too retarded to do anything, much less learn anything! Ugh!

I take all the ryo I have, only 10, enough to survive for about 1.5 days only buying enough for a half meal and some water each day. I take the sleeping bag I use for missions roll it up gingerly and tie it to my pack.

I check if had everything. First Aid Kit, check. Cloths, check. Weapons, check. Everything else, check.

When I stand up I hear the clatter of my weapons. I immediately freeze. If they catch me now, it would be the end. You see I am running away from this wretched Hidden Leaf Village, to start a new. When I get out I'll probably flip my headband inside out to hide the fact that I am from here and my curse mark. Find an employer, make some ryo, then find a cheap boat and sail towards some other country, maybe America and join the FBI.

I use my Byakugan to see if any patrols are out to see if the Branch family are doing their jobs. None. Quickly, I jump out of the sliding doors of the barracks that Branch Family members live in. Not leaving a sign of why or when I left, I run out of the compound, channeling chalkra to my feet to give me some extra speed.

I make sure none of the nightly sentries can see me as I run up the 50 foot wall, leaping over the edge, making sure I bend my legs to absorb the impact and not break my ankle.

I disappear into the green mass blending into the shadows. Suddenly I can't move, I look up and see Nara Shikaku. He says," Shadow Possession Jutsu complete." "What do you want Shikaku-sama," I questioned. " I want to know why your running with all your might in the middle of the night."" Clan problems." " Well then, I have no power to intervene you may continue." He released the jutsu and added," You know what your doing right may ruin the rest of your life." " No, it will make my life better than it ever was."

I ran away before he could do another jutsu to capture me and fled into the unknown.

ONE MONTH LATER ( sorry for the time skip but nothing really happens )

I have already scoured the land for jobs, but no one accepted because they didn't want to risk getting caught employing the runaway Hyuuga.

I am currently trudging through the rain, gripping my stomach, all the muscle I have developed from ninja training has been eaten away to keep my body running, now I was just bones and skin. Surviving on rain and scrapes that I begged for. Even if a leaf shinobi did find me, they wouldn't recognized me, my naturally pale skin was even paler than before. I didn't even have enough chalkra to keep up my byakugan for more than 30 seconds. Maybe I should kill myself right now to end my misery. I collapsed in the middle of the street, landing in a puddle of what I hoped was water. I closed my eyes and sank into the liquid, hoping for a savior.

Itachi POV

I was just taking a stroll, when I saw a child on the ground, about 13 years old. He was laying on the ground, his previously white shirt was now torn and muddy. His long dark brown hair that was tied at the end covered his face.

When I walked up to him I kicked him in the ribs and said," Hey no sleeping in the middle of the road!" he only groaned in response. " Oi! Don't ignore me!" The teen finally opened up his eyes. I coiled back in surprise, he had the milky purple eyes of the Hyuuga clan, this meant that he more than likely had the Byakugan, an ocular power that was never allowed out of the Hidden Leaf village.

Now that I noticed that I gingerly picked him up and carried him away," He will be a valuable member of the Akatsuki," I thought.

Hidan POV

When I saw the vague shape of Itachi holding an under-fed child," Psh, I knew that you were stupid but not This stupid, bringing the enemy into our liar. Lord Jashin will punish you for this," I hollered at him since he was pretty far away." I don't even have a religion!"

Now that he was closer I could really study the boy, I gasped," The Byakugan!" " Yup, at least i'm pretty sure it is." " Well let's introduce him to the rest of the gang.


End file.
